How It All Began
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: When Sonny and Chad's kids ask them how they got together. How will they explain it was all because of pranks, confusion and a locked door. Story better than summary. Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea during one of my Drama classes. Bit random**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Sonny With a Chance! But I will someday *evil laughing* I wish.**

**

* * *

**

**How It All Began**

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in the kitchen talking to my husband when our kids rushed down the stairs. Lexi Amanda Cooper (you guessed it I'm married to Chad) and Cameron Nathan Cooper. They were twins. They both had my brunette hair and Chad's piercing blue eyes. Lexi pushed in front of Cameron.

"Excuse me!" Cameron said

"Bless you," he growled at her.

"I meant, you can't push in front of me!"

"Why not?" she asked, acting innocently

"Because I'm Cameron Nathan Cooper, and no one pushes me around!" definitely got Chad's attitude!

"Oh yeah!" she said then she pushed him over the arm of the sofa and he landed with a small thump

"Guys, guys no fighting!" I intervened "Now what did you come down for in the first place, its 11 o'clock at night you guys should be in bed, even if it is a Friday!"

"Well, um..." she suddenly got nervous "We wanted to know... um, how you and um...dad... err got together,"

"Oh," was my intelligent response. It was embarrassing to tell you 13 year old kids their parents got together by a lot of pranks, confusion and a locked cupboard with no key. It's not exactly how you're kids picture it.

"Please don't tell me you guys were boring and just told each other!" Cameron whined

Chad scoffed "No way, in fact it was pretty much the opposite of that!"

"What do you mean?" Lexi was starting to get really interested now. Great, no backing out now.

"Well," I said "It all started when your dad made fun of me and my cast **(A/N Lexi and Cameron know all about Condor Studios) **on Mackenzie Falls..."

**19 years ago**

**Sonny's POV**

"_Chad!" I screamed, as I marched downs the halls toward Mackenzie Falls. When I got to Chad's dressing room I didn't bother to knock I just swung the down open._

"That was a mistake," Chad said laughing at the memory

"I'm trying to tell the story here!"

"Sorry," he said

"Anyway," I gave him a pointed glare

_I barged into his dressing room to find him asleep on his couch well he had insulted me on national television so I figured it was the perfect opportunity to get him back, I got a permanent marker off his desk and wrote 'I LOVE SO RANDOM' all over his face. I was just about to leave when he started to wake up, I couldn't run so I just stood there. He got up and then he noticed I still had the marker in my hand, he turned to look in a mirror and saw what I had done. So I ran but I heard him shout "I'm going to get you for this!" _

I leaned back onto the sofa "And that's how it all started..."

* * *

**It will get better I promise. But if you review it will make me get to the good part of the story quicker. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: I leaned back on the sofa "And that's how it all began,"

**Chad's POV**

_I tried to run after her, when I got an idea. I headed straight towards the commissary and walked up to Brenda._

"_Hey Brenda," I flashed her my million dollar smile. I asked her, and got what I needed. I slipped it into my pockets, and jogged to So Random. _

_I got to the stage very sneakily, might I add..._

"What do you mean very sneakily? Is that even a word?" Sonny turned to look at me

"Excuse me; I'm trying to tell a story here!"

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go-"

"Just get on with story!" Lexi interrupted. She has my impatience.

"Right so anyway, I may have accidently crashed into the food tale sending the food everywhere but apart from that it went without a problem..."

_Once I had done what I came for I snuck off the So Random set and back to Mackenzie Falls, as soon as I got to my dressing room I heard the booming over head speakers: Will the cast of So Random please report to the stage!_

_I sat down on my couch, turned on the TV and got ready for the show. It finally got to the sketch I had been waiting for. Sonny had to drink something on stage, no biggie right? Wrong! I had put salt in her drink, a lot of salt! _

_Here it comes:_

_Tawni (as a granny) handed Sonny(the grandchild) the glass and said "Just drink your drink before I tip it down you shirt!"_

"_Okay," Sonny replied. She took a big drink and she spat it out. _

_All over Tawni! Even better! Did I mention this show is live? She dropped the glass and screamed_

"_CHAD. DYLAN. COOPER. YOU ARE SO DEAD!" And with that she ran off stage, leaving a bewildered cast and angry director behind her. I switched off the TV just as Sonny burst through my dressing room door. She was mad. _

"_Chad..." she said in a sickly sweet voice. Uh oh! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Previously: I switched off the TV just as Sonny burst through my dressing room door. She was mad._

"_Chad..." she said in a sickly sweet voice. Uh oh! _

**Sonny POV**

_I was mad. No scratch that. I was furious!_

_He had embarrassed me on live TV! AGAIN!_

_It was time for revenge. _

"_Chad..." I said in a sickly sweet voice. "You know I'm going to murder you, right?" I carried on in the sweet voice. He gulped. I grinned like the Cheshire cat._

"_Just you wait!" I spoke slowly as I was backing out of the door._

_The next day my mum had to go to work early so she dropped me off at the studios 2 hours early. Well, this was it the time for revenge!_

"I love it when Mum goes evil; it always ends with something stuck to Dad or, Dad stuck to something!" Cameron laughed; I giggled too but stopped at the look on my husband's face. It was true though last time he upset me he ended up glued to the wall! But that is a different story!

"Anyway back to the story, unless you want me to leave it there?" I asked my kids

"NO!" They shouted at the same time.

"Okay then..."

_I entered the studio, and went straight to Mackenzie Falls. And I knew for a fact that Chad came to the studios at 6 o'clock, for some unknown reason, so I headed towards Chad's dressing room. When I heard something above my head. I looked up, to see Zora in the vents, she threw something to me._

"_Use this on Chad," A smile spread across her face_

"_Okay," I looked to see what it was. I let out a short laugh. _

"_Well, I was going to use it one you, but then I thought you might need it for Chad!"_

"_Umm, thanks?" Not quite sure how to react. Just glad she didn't use it on me. I ran to Chad's dressing room, no one was there._

_Then I heard the shower turn on. I crept up to the door and opened it quietly; I quickly grabbed his clothes and closed the door behind me. I lay them down on the sofa. Took out the can Zora gave me and went to work. It didn't take long and as I was about to put them back in the bathroom, when I heard the shower turn off, and Chad shout "Where are my clothes?" _

_He stormed out, and then saw me, holding his MacFalls uniform. Oops!_

"_Really Sonny? Really? Stealing someone's clothes when they're in the shower? I would have expected this from your cast, but you?" he shook his head in mocking disappointment._

"_I guess you're right," I pretended to look ashamed and threw his uniform on the couch and walked out of the room, trying so hard not to laugh._

_On my lunch break I noticed Chad wasn't there so I decided to pay him a visit. When I got outside the Mackenzie Falls set I heard shouting, I gave a questioning look towards the guard and he shrugged._

_When I walked in, no one noticed me; they were all looking at Chad getting yelled at by his director._

"_Chad! If you can't pull it together I'm going to have to have words with Mr Condor! We have been trying to shoot this one scene for 3 hours and you can't keep still! Now one last time from the top!"_

_The actors took their places, and Portlyn ran on, in character, crying "Mackenzie! It's my grandma! She is suffering from the new water that Devon put in the Falls! The doctors say she might not make it," _

_Chad who had been fidgeting all throughout this, opened his mouth to speak, but instead started scratching first his arms, then his stomach then his thighs. _

"_Damn it!" he cursed. _

"_CHAD!" his director stormed over to him, with a murderous look in his eyes. _

"_I-" that's when he noticed me, biting my lip trying to contain my laughter. "I'll be right back," _

_He came over to me."What did you do?" he hissed_

"_I see the itching power worked." He narrowed his eyes._

"_Itching power?"_

_I nodded "Oh and don't worry Cooper, when you started rehearsal I took the opportunity to go through your cupboard and apply it to all your clothes!"_

"_What?" If looks could kill, I would be a pile of ashes on the floor by now._

"_Don't worry," I put my hand on his shoulder with fake sympathy "It should wear off in 2-3 days," I walked off to the sound of him shouting._

"_MUNROE! This isn't over!" Typical of Chad to use _that_ line._

"_Is it Chad? Is it really?"_

"_Oh, don't worry," he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder in fake sympathy, mocking me "It's far from over, in fact it's only just begun." _

_He walked off. I scoffed. _

_Let the games begin! _

**Gimme an R, Gimme an E, Gimme an V, Gimme an I, Gimme an E, Gimme an W.**

**What's that spell REVIEW! Please! It will make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance this would be an episode and you wouldn't be reading this. But I don't, and it's not, so you are! **

**A/N – Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously - "It's far from over, in fact it's only just begun." _

_He walked off. I scoffed. _

_Let the games begin! _

**Chad's POV**

_Revenge was the only thing on my mind right now. Sonny better watch out because she humiliated me in front of my entire cast, crew AND director plus if that wasn't enough my director had a chat with Mr Condor as well!_

_So now I seem to be in trouble with everyone. As I quickly walked over to the So Random set, I headed towards Sonny and Blondie's dressing room. _

_I noticed the door was shut._

_Mmmm. That's funny. Sonny hates it when the door is closed! It's some weird thing about her, which I don't understand._

_I opened the door to see the lights were turned off as well, I turned them on._

_I saw Sonny asleep on the couch. With a note in her hand. Temptation and curiosity got the better of me. It read:_

Dear Tawni, sorry about kicking you out of the dressing room but I needed somewhere to sleep. So I decided to crash in here, and with you admiring yourself in the mirror it wasn't going to happen. Sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow.

Sonny

P.S – The reason why I couldn't get to sleep wasn't because of what we were talking about the other day. It's... um, something else.

_I wonder what they were talking about the other day._

_Suddenly Sonny turned over in her sleep so she was now fully facing me. I couldn't help but noticed the way her hair spread out across the pillow, and the way her nose wrinkled playfully every now and then, like she did when we argued, sometimes._

_I wonder if she's dreaming about me._

_Well of course I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Who wouldn't have dreams about me?_

_God I'm so conceited! Sonny would never like a guy like me- wait why would I want Sonny to like me? _Because you like her!_ Said the little voice in the back of my head. I don't like her! I love her- wow! Did I just say that? _Yes you did! And you meant it! _Since when did the voice in my head become so smart? Since when did I have a voice in head?_

_Just then Tawni came in. She stopped and stared at me._

_I _was _just sat there staring at Sonny, like an idiot._

"_Aww!" she exclaimed (Tawni, not Sonny)_

"_What?" I asked_

"_You luuuuuurve her, you want to kiss her!" Then she started making kissing faces._

"_I- well... I um," I stumbled over my words. Tawni just smiled. "So what if I do?" _

_Did I just say that? _Out loud! _Oh God. Tawni is going to tease me and tell Sonny, who will laugh in my face!_

_Instead Tawni just stood there. So I got up to leave, I was just about to pass her to walk through the door when she said "She likes you to you know,"_

_I opened my mouth to say something but closed it and carried on walking_

"You never told me you talked to Tawni!" Sonny exclaimed

"You never asked!" I replied

"This is all mushy lovey dovey stuff! When does it get good?" Cameron whined

"Around about now"

_I had thought about what Tawni had told me. And decided that she was lying; I mean how could Sonny love, or even like an egotistical idiot like me?_

_Tawni was just trying to get me to ask Sonny out, so Sonny would reject me and the cast of So Random and everyone else would make fun of me!_

_By now I was feeling upset. So I decided now was the time to go prank Sonny._

_I raced home after filming opened the draw in my kitchen, got a bin bag and filled it with water. This is going to be awesome! I thought to myself!_

_Because Sonny's mum had gone back to Wisconsin to visit the rest of her family, Sonny was home alone! This was going to be hilarious. _

_When I arrived at Sonny's apartment, I dragged the bin bag towards the elevator, and pressed the button for the 19 floor._

_Once I reached the floor, I lugged the bag across the hall to Sonny's apartment._

_I undid the knot I had put at the top and propped the bag on the outside of Sonny's door._

_I rang the bell and ran around the corner. I peered to see the door opened and the bin bag topple over spilling all of the water into Sonny's apartment._

"_CHAD. DYLAN. COOPER. GET OUT HERE NOW!" I strolled round the corner pretending I was none the wiser._

_She glared at me "You flooded my apartment!"_

_I put on an innocent face_

"_Would I do something like that Sonny? Would I really?"_

"_You already did!" I know the prank was harsh. But she pranked me first AND her and Blondie tried to get me to confess that I lov-like Sonny and embarrass myself!_

_So I walked of._

_~~~1 week later~~~_

_I was getting suspicious; Sonny hadn't pulled a prank in over a week._

_Maybe I went to far with the flooding the apartment. Apparently she's living with Blondie for now. Great now I feel guilty!_

_What is Sonny doing to me? Caring, Feelings, Guilt! She's going to be the death of me!_

_I decided to take a shower to cool myself. On the way to my dressing room (yes I have a shower in there! Who doesn't?) I ran into Sonny._

_Who put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing._

"_What?" I asked_

"_I just- n-never seen y-your hair greasy!" She said in between fits of laughter_

"_What!" I screeched, and ran towards my dressing room._

_I ran into the bathroom, to see..._

_My hair was fine! SONNY! Maybe it's worth washing it over though. Just in case!_

_So as planned, I got into the shower, but I also washed my hair, using my special shampoo and conditioner._

_One I had finished I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist._

_I looked in the mirror._

_OH. MY. CHAD!_

**Sonny's POV**

_I was sat in the prop house._

_Waiting._

_And then..._

"_SONNY ALLISON MUNROE!"_

_Ah sweet revenge!_

_By now Tawni had looked up from her nails, Zora had come out of the vents, and Nico and Grady had stopped looking for another set of popcorn twins._

_Just then Chad burst through the door in nothing but a towel._

"_SONNY MUROE! YOU DYED MY HAIR _PURPLE_!"_

"_Chad I wouldn't do such a thing! I dyed it lilac!" Everyone except Chad burst out laughing!_

_He walked over to me, leaned in and whispered in a deadly voice "You've gone too far now Munroe!"_

_I shivered, whether it was from the threat or being near Chad. No it was the threat! _Of course it was! _Said the sarcastic voice in my head. Shut up! _You! _No you! _Why should I? _Because I- Great I was having an argument with myself! And losing! _

_Chad's voice snapped me out of my trance. "You. Will. Pay. Munroe! Just you wait and see! Just you wait!"_

_He backed out of the door._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Please review it makes me happy!**

**And I like being happy! **

**So review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update! Here's the next chapter...**

**(Disclaimer- Don't own SWAC!)**

Previously:

Chad's voice snapped me out of my trance. "You. Will. Pay. Munroe! Just you wait and see! Just you wait!"

He backed out of the door.

What have I gotten myself into?

CPOV

_Sonny Munroe had dyed my hair PURPLE! Well lilac, as she says but I think that... anyway that doesn't matter! The point is SHE DYED MY perfect but now purple (lilac) HAIR! _

_She has crossed the line. In fact, she's so far passed the line; she can't even _see_ the line. The line is a dot to her!_

_It's time for revenge. This was going to surpass every prank I have pulled on her so far._

_Because honestly, she took it a step too far with the hair._

_I had to risk public humiliation by leaving the studios to go to my hair specialist..._

"I still can't believe you had, sorry _have_ a hair specialist! I mean you're a guy, man up!" Sonny ordered jokingly.

"I am a man! Just a man with awesome hair," I flicked my hair and stared into the distance for dramatic effect.

Cameron flicked his brunette hair in the same manner "Well dad does have a point."

"Yeah, well so does my elbow," Lexi cut in.

"Do you not want to know the end of the story?" Sonny asked

"Yes," The twins chanted. That whole twin talking at the same time thing still freaks me out.

"Right so..."

_Because I had flooded Sonny's apartment, she was living with Tawni. And since I've known Tawni since the age of six I knew where she lives and more importantly, how to get in..._

SPOV

_We had just finished rehearsal for a new Gassie sketch. _

_I was walked back to my dressing room, when Tawni rushed past me._

"_Tawni!" I called out _

"_Yes? Oh, Sonny. I was just looking for you! Come on."_

"_Okay," I rushed towards her. When I reached her, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her car. _

_Once we were speeding towards her mansion. I decided to start a conversation._

"_So, Tawni. Thanks for letting me stay with you," _

"_You're welcome, and you did buy me _three_ tubes of Coco Moco Coco!" she said dramatically as if I had saved her life or something. Which in Tawni's case, I probably did._

_Once we reached her house (cough cough) mansion, we walked past the fountain and up the stone steps. After she opened the door she flounced upstairs, most likely to look at herself in the mirror._

_Suddenly there was a crash for what seemed like the kitchen. I ran in, only to see Chad sprawled out on the floor, with a couple of pans scattered around him, which he had no doubt knocked off the counter._

"_Chad?" I called. He groaned._

_I ran over to him. "Chad, are you okay?" _

"_I think so yeah," I helped him up. Then I hit his arm._

"_What was that for?" he held onto where I had hit him. _

"_For breaking into Tawni's house!" I went to hit him again, but he grabbed my wrist before I could and said_

"_I was trying to get out," He pointed to the open window "And beside, it's not breaking in if you have a key,"_

"_You have the key to Tawni's house?" A spark of jealously flew though me._

"_Hypothetically," Where had I heard that before? Oh yeah, our fake date... If only that had been re- NO! You weren't about to say real! _

_Suddenly a loud, piercing scream echoed through the mansion. And cut through my train of thought._

"_Tawni?" I yelled_

"_YOU!" she came barrelling down the staircase "After I let you stay in my house, give you food and care for you in your time of need, you do THIS to me!" She stopped dead._

"_Chad?" Oh yeah she didn't know Chad had snuck in._

"_You're even bringing boys back into MY house! And Chad Dylan Pooper, of all the people. Why would you do this to me Sonny? Why?"_

"_Um, Tawni? What did I do exactly?" I asked innocently, trying to avoid her blowing up on me again._

"_You dyed my clothes, all my clothes, neon orange!"_

"_NO!" Chad shouted from next to me "They were meant to be Sonny's clothes!"_

"_What?" I turned in him._

"_Hey," he looked at me "You dye my hair; I dye your clothes,"_

"_But you didn't," Tawni screamed at him "You dyed mine, you nitwit! _

"_Only because I was trying to get her back for when she dyed my hair purple,"_

"_Well I only dyed your hair LILAC because you flooded my apartment!"_

"_I only did that because you put itching powder in all of my clothes!" he shot back_

"_But I did that because you embarrassed me on live TV with the salt." I took a step towards him._

"_I did that 'cause you wrote I LOVE SO RANDOM! On my face." He took a step towards me_

"_And I did that because you said So Random was the worst show in the World on Mackenzie Falls," we were now nose to nose._

"_Well I- you, um..."_

"_Face it Chad, this is your entire fault!"_

"_Well fine,"_

"_Fine,"  
"Good!"_

"_Go-"_

_I didn't get to finish the fight because Tawni got a hold of mine and Chad's collars and shoved us through an opened door and into a very cramped closet._

_Since when was that there? And since when did Tawni get that strong?_

_She pushed us in the closet and closed the door; I could faintly hear the lock click into place._

"_You can come out once you've admitted your feelings for one another, as I'm tired of you silly fights and pranks!"_

_Great. I'm locked in a closet with Chad until I admit my... feelings? Do I have feelings for Chad? Yes! No, I said no!_

_And what is that stupid blaring sound it's giving me a headache._

"_Um, Sonny?" Chad whispered._

"_Yeah?" I whispered back._

"_What is – Wait, Why are we whispering?"_

"_I don't know you started it!" Honestly._

"_No I didn't." He said returning to his normal speaking voice._

"_Yes you did!" My voice slightly louder than my normal speaking voice._

"_No, I didn't!" _

"_Yes you did!" My voice rising even more._

"_Why are we fighting about this anyway?"_

"_I-" I honestly didn't have an answer, we always fought over stupid stuff like this "I don't know."_

"_Why can't we just get along?"_

"_I-" He smiled, I think, I couldn't see very well in the closet "I don't know."_

_I laughed, after a while he joined in. "Why are we laughing?" We said at the same time. Which sent us into more fits of laughter. "I actually didn't know you could be funny Chad!"_

"_I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."_

"_Aren't I funny Chad?" I asked sarcastically_

"_I _know_ you're funny." He mumbled. I probably wasn't meant to hear it, but I did._

"_How?" I didn't think Chad thought I was funny. That thought sent a flutter though me. I ignored it._

"_Your show." He seemed to say it without thinking because a look of panic spread across he face after he figured out what he said._

"I didn't say that!" Chad protested.

"Yes, you did!" I turned to look at him.

"Didn't."

"What did you say then?"

"Umm..." That same look of panic came back "I don't really remember, it was a long time ago..." He started picking a lose thread on his jumper. I rolled my eyes at him and continued with the story

"Well, we talked a lot more and actually enjoyed each other's company, somewhere along the lines I fell asleep on him and he must off nodded off too. Meanwhile Tawni had run off to the fire station, because that annoying beeping sound was the fire alarm. In the end they check the house for a fire but it was a false alarm, and they ended up break the door down to find us lying on each other having just woken up!"

"The look on Tawni's face was priceless!"

"She'll never let us live it down," I laughed.

"Keeps saying she's the new cupid for getting _us_ together!"

"You two are really stubborn." Lexi pointed out.

"So are you!" Chad fought back childishly

"Where do you think we got it from?" Cameron said.

"Right guys, time for bed I think. It's gone midnight!"

"Fine." They both said at the same time. Sometimes they were _too_ like me and Chad.

After they had gone upstairs I turned to Chad.

"Well _that_ was embarrassing!"

"Mmmm..." he looked like he was thinking "We better not tell them how I proposed then."

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages. To be honest I don't really like this story, not some of my best work! Again sorry for the rushed ending, I wanted to get it out of the way.**

**Thank you to 'IloveMEandonlyME0721' for pointing out I couldn't have Tawni's POV, which was a moment of random stupidity from me for not checking it before I published it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me throughout this tragedy of a story, I'm grateful!**

**I'mConfuzzled. **


End file.
